


Get That A Lot

by oriolegirl



Category: Sports Night, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Rydell slipped onto a stool at the bar.  He'd decided to have lunch at Anthony's rather than venture any further given the snow storm that was imminent.  It looked like New York City was going to have a white Christmas this year.  After placing an order with the bartender, he looked at the guy sitting two stools down and did a double-take.  "Calvin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get That A Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Many thanks to [Cyanne](http://cyanne.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

Dan Rydell slipped onto a stool at the bar. He'd decided to have lunch at Anthony's rather than venture any further given the snow storm that was imminent. It looked like New York City was going to have a white Christmas this year. After placing an order with the bartender, he looked at the guy sitting two stools down and did a double-take. "Calvin?"

The man looked up with a bland smile and said, "Sorry. Not Calvin." He went back to stabbing viciously at his phone.

"Huh. You look just like Calvin Trager. Except you're wearing a suit and tie. I don't think I've ever seen Calvin wearing a tie."

He looked up again briefly. "Just have one of those faces, I guess."

The two beers in front of the other man were explained as a stocky man in black cargo pants and a black leather jacket came up behind Not Calvin. "Hey, babe," he said, putting a hand on his back.

Not Calvin turned to him and smiled, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the Guy in Black.

"I have voicemail from your sister – and how the hell did she get my number? – demanding to know if we're coming out for Christmas or not," he said, sliding onto the stool between Dan and Not Calvin.

Not Calvin sighed.

Taking handful of peanuts from the bowl on the bar, Guy in Black said, "I told you, Phil, I'm perfectly happy to go to your sister's."

"You hate my sister."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, Clint. It was pretty obvious when you spent Halloween glaring at her."

"I just think that if you're going to buy pumpkins to put on your porch, they should be carved. Otherwise, what's the point?" Clint took a swig of his beer. "I like your brother-in-law."

Phil leveled a look at him. "He's a tax attorney."

"He's funny, especially when he starts ranting about the IRS. And the kids are awesome."

"Holy terrors, you mean."

Clint grinned. "Yeah, awesome."

Phil rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call her and say we'll be there."

Clint watched him go and then turned his attention to the bar – and Dan. "Hey."

"Hey. Your friend there looks uncannily like someone I know."

"He gets that a lot." Clint eyed Dan. "You look kind of familiar yourself."

"I get that a lot," Dan replied solemnly.

Clint laughed.

"Dan Rydell. I'm on Sports Night."

"Oh yeah. We've been watching that to catch Cap up on current sports. Good show. You guys are funny."

"Thanks. That's good to hear." Dan wondered who Cap was. It was an odd nickname, but maybe he was military. Dan was about to ask but Phil rushed back in.

"Barton, time to go."

"Fuck." Clint drained his beer. "It's not Doombots again, is it, sir? I fucking hate Doombots. They're just too easy to take out; there's no challenge anymore."

"Well, the blizzard is about to hit, so perhaps that will make things a little more interesting for you." Phil herded Clint towards the door.

"Yeah, no. It's just going to make things colder and wetter for me." Clint sighed. "I just wanted to have lunch with you."

"Take care of the Doombots now and I'll make sure we have a quiet dinner tonight, ok?"

Clint's answer was lost as he and Phil left Anthony's. Dan wondered just who the hell those guys were. But before he could put too much effort into figuring it out, the bartender placed a turkey cranberry panini in front of him. It wouldn't be until he turned on the news after the show and saw Clint leaning over the side of a building, taking out flying robots with a bow and arrows, that he realized he'd been talking to one of the Avengers. Casey wasn't going to believe him when he told him that the Avengers liked the show.


End file.
